Stellartown Amusement Park
Stellartown Amusement Park is the only amusement park on Asteguieta; it is located about 30 minutes southwest of Elizabeth and 1 hour, 15 minutes from Asteguieta (the capital.) The park was opened in 2009 to expand tourism around the island; the park attracts about 2 million visitors a year, 40% going to the amusement park while 60% do other stuff (beaches, swimming, hiking, etc). The amusement park is big, with 150 acres being developed. The amusement park itself contains five areas of attractions, which are listed below. There is a waterpark extension that opened in late 2009; it is one of the largest waterparks known; with the waterpark being 50 acres (equivalent to 2,178,000 square feet). Overall in the rollercoaster side, there are 32 rides at the rollercoaster side while the waterpark side has 57 different rides. Levels The rollercoasters have different levels described below. Purple is the least intense level; usually these rides are not very intense; an example of a Level Purple ride is the Zephyr, which is a scenic train ride travelling around the park with maximum speeds of 30mph; the ride takes about 30 minutes. Blue is the second least intense level; usually rides are slightly more intense; an example is the High Flyer, which is only two stories above the ground; and you can spin the ride around. This ride is about two to three minutes per ride. Green is the third least intense level; rides are even more intense then blue and purple, in an example a ride would be the Hydro Coaster; a rollercoaster that goes up 55 feet in the air that squirts you with water. This ride typically takes three minutes. Yellow is the third most intense level; rides are more intense then Green, an example would be the Barnyard Log Ride; a log ride which goes up 80 feet in the air. The slow climb typically gives suspense, typical in yellow level and above coasters. Rides typically take three to four minutes. Orange is the second most intense level; rides are even more intense then Yellow. A notable example would be the Enterprise; a supposed carnival wheel that however flips you upside down and turns you around clockwise; initially this ride would be one of the most intense; however that title goes to a different ride. Red is the most intense level; these types of rides are rare and more intense then all of them known. A notable example would be the Eagle's Flight; a rollercoaster that goes up nearly 400 feet in the air and drops at a 61 degree angle at nearly 400 feet; this ride is called the most intense rollercoaster in the entire amusement park as it has many twists, turns, inversions, and more. However, a new extension in 2016 figured out that the rollercoaster was actually nearly 700 feet tall; the maximum speed of nearly 150 miles per hour; this extension was inspired by Six Flags in Manitoba; all credit has been given. Founding People were getting desperate for a new activity of tourism that would never get old; eventually after a couple months tourism began to notice this steady drop of tourism; this resulted in the government letting people know on July 19th, 2000; "Low tourism rates? This will get higher after our new AMUSEMENT PARK is built!!" and after that announcement; tourism began to steadily rise and stay at the same rate, until two months after the announcement on September 24th, 2000; the first bits of the park began to be built in a large 150 acre spot; an extremely rare but large spot; initially they built a small fence around the area so nobody would trespass; this is where the construction would really begin. Construction Construction truly began on October 19th, 2000 where they began to split the sides between the waterpark and the actual amusement park. Constructions first began in the waterpark side; while the heatwave of 2002 halted construction for two to three weeks due to sweltering temperatures and little rain; that heatwave was a long laster and construction began right when the temperatures began to cool; initially due to the fast construction with some of the best companies, the waterpark was only completed in 2006. However, luckily while the waterpark side was still being built, they still worked on the rollercoasters starting in 2003; the rollercoasters were not opened until 2008, however; and they needed a year to hire staff, put in furniture, etc etc. Completion The final support was laid down on May 19th, 2009; however they had to set up the opening ceremony; this took about two weeks. The opening ceremony was set to June 7th, 2009. Over 50,000 people attended the opening cermony, including some nobles and foreign nationals (The President of Asteguieta, the government, the Ambassadors of Japan and Mexico, etc etc) and after a long speech from Keranique Hairspray, she thanked the workers and she cut the ribbon, where the park was open. Attractions At The Rollercoaster Side NOTE: Any name in bold is not an attraction, instead it is something else (restaurant, picnic tables, etc etc) Hurricane Stellartown The Loud House of Fun Attractions At The Waterpark Side NOTE: Any name in bold is not an attraction, instead it is something else (restaurant, picnic tables, etc etc) Fort Asteguieta Four High Tide Low Tide Magictown Tropical Cyclone Avenue Reviews ---- "Stellartown Amusement Park is probably one of the greatest amusement and waterparks of this planet. It has so many things to do; it has many stuffs for young kids and elderly alike. We can't believe this beauty is practically unknown to this world. It's extremely surprising. On the Huffington Scale, we rate this a 10 out of 10!" - rANT Man, and his super sidekick, Minty ---- "Stellartown Amusement Park.. I have no words.. the park is totally amazing, and it has a lot of stuff for me and my wishcasting buddies!" - Blog for Wishcasters ---- "The amusement park called Stellartown.. it is totally amazing! Some of the animal buddies of mine, like my servals, love this pet policy; however we can't bring them on the ride fortunately, unless they are potty trained.. either way, me and my serval friends had fun and we're definitely going to report this back to Serval Town!" - Spamville or his new identity, Serval Town ---- "I love the waterpark, that is definitely my favorite part, especially Tropical Cyclone Avenue! That is definitely a heritage to my hurricane lovers." - HurricaneFan ---- "This park is probably the best for me, because it shows my corruptness a lot.. also the fact that this thing uses money.. maybe I can take the money one day.. hehe.." - Corruptness and Money Lover ---- "I love the rollercoaster side! I can definitely show my ride love side.. I also love eating the caviar at some of the fancy restaurants.. like, a lot.." - How To Eat Caviar On A Yacht ---- "I can't decide.. what to do.. I love the park, the only thing is that it needs a couple Minecraft themed rides, but I think they said they were going to work on that. Yay, I'm glad!" - Creeper Guy ---- "I just love this place.. especially the hurricane themed areas.. it just BLOWS me away (get it?) and I give this review 5 stars, the largest amount you can get. I can't stop thinking about this place.." - Hypermania ---- "Like all the other reviews, I love this place. The most amazing part is how they can afford this place and how they can even do everything.. honestly this is just totally amazing and I have almost no words.." - Pseudogirl ---- "I like this place. It gives me a lot to do. Yes. A lot of yes. Yes, yes, yes. HAHAHA." - Jealousy Tips ---- "This place is awesome. I can totally rock here! The burn.. ee. Also, the sand.. errs.. I can't talk about it. I just love this place!" - FEEL THE BURN ---- "Great park overall, just because there are so many rides that I cant even count. A must visit once in your life. Dont forget to add more rides!" - Bubble ---- Category:Amusement parks Category:Asteguieta Category:Events in the 2000s Category:Past events Category:Past Events